1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in a bidet or a device for washing part of the human body, and more particularly to a device for controlling the function of jetting washing water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In this connection, Applicant's copending Japanese Patent Application, filed on Nov. 21, 1978 and laid open to public inspection on May 31, 1980 as Unexamined Patent Application No. 72530/1980 in the Official Gazette issued by the Japanese Patent Office, discloses a single-lever type dual position bidet to be mounted on a water closet, which is capable of starting and stopping a spurt of washing water by manipulation of a single lever which is rotatable stepwise into two operating positions to select a nozzle position between a first position for anal washing and a second position for serving the purpose of a bidet.
In the above-mentioned copending application, a water jet comes out in both of the two operating position so that, when the operating lever is turned past the first position with the intention of bathing the water jet in the second position, a water jet comes off at the first position, halfway to the intended second position, resulting in an uncomfortable feeling to some users.